Stats
http://idle-cooking-emperor.wikia.com/wiki/Idle_Cooking_Emperor_Wiki The player has 8 major stats Speed- The higher the speed, the faster you cut ingredients. So less time to burn something. It affects the prepare time in cooking duels, sell speed on restaurants you work at, increases the battle points you gain from preparing duels, and the pupil speed multiplier increases the training speed of your staff. Precision- The higher your precision, the better you can slice your ingredients into the same sizes which results into a better uniformity, and they are all cooked the same way. It gives a high boost to the stat multi in cooking duels and increases the battle points you gain from preparing in duels. Instinct- A higher instinct means you do the right thing without thinking about it. It gives a small boost to the stat multi in cooking battles, increases the damage you do with taunting, and increases the battle points you gain from cooking in duels. Sense- A higher sense gives you a better idea at how to present your food. If your food looks better, people will be more likely to eat it, and it tastes better. It affects the sell price and sell speed in restaurants if you cook in there; it gives a normal boost to the stat multi in cooking duels, and increases the battle points you get when you present your dishes. Taste- A higher taste means you can smell and taste even the slightest difference between foods. It gives a high boost to the stat multi in cooking duels and increases the battle point you gain from cooking duels. Intelligence- A higher intelligence means you know what you do. You are more likely to cook your food just the way the customers want them. It affects the experience you gain from cooking duels and the retirement multiplier for experience, increasing the prices of dishes in the restaurants you work as a cook, the cooking speed in duels, and also the damage you do with manipulate in duels. Idea- With a higher idea, you are more likely to think of good, new food combinations. It gives a high boost to the stat multi in cooking duels, increases the points you get from presenting a dish in duels, increases the presenting speed in duels and increases the damage you do when you demotivate in duels. Preparation- A good preparation means you have already won half the battle! It resets every area and you can increase it after knowing your next opponent. It also increases the cooking points you gain in cooking duels by 1% per point up to a max of 100% The player also has two additional stats Experience- It has an effect on all your abilities to cook; you gain it from winning or losing cooking duels. Fame- You get fame for winning cooking battles, selling food, and having happy customers. Higher fame is required to challenge certain cooks; fame also increases the sell speed in your restaurants. Tips and Tricks Having an even spread of stats is a standard tactic for players, to keep stats even its best to set the next at to 1.